


In Which Warmth is Questionably Attired

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, "Wear Me Out" (clothing themed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Warmth is Questionably Attired

"But it's terribly cold out, Jeeves," I said, tugging at the woolens in question. He arched an eyebrow at me. "Snow!" I squeaked, pointing out the window to the falling white stuff. "How shall I get to the Drones without proper attire?"

"This," Jeeves sniffed, if one could quite call it that, "is not _proper_ attire, sir." His disdain could sink armadas.

"How can you consider an Old Etonian scarf improper, Jeeves? Really, old thing!"

"May I remind you of the spats, sir." I could hear the pain deep in his soul.

I handed him the scarf. "Say no more."


End file.
